


forever yours, forever mine

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Knotting, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Possessive Chanyeol, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Baekhyun, Werewolves, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: It is the time of mating season again, where Chanyeol gets very possessive over Baekhyun of talking to another alpha.





	forever yours, forever mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rimming, Knotting, **Rough sex _[Don't read if you are uncomfortable with it]_ **, Possessive!Chanyeol, Submissive!Baekhyun****

Chanyeol can be very possessive. Baekhyun knows that since long ago, but he still doesn’t expect that his alpha would act so out of control.

Mating season is just around the corner and it’s a very critical point for wolves, moreover alphas. They slowly lose their conscience as the moon starts to get rounder on each night. They tend to be very possessive and protective, always being cautious and super alerted about every single thing.

For omegas, they turn needy. They turn super submissive when their alphas show their dominance.

Baekhyun doesn’t understand what Chanyeol has been feeling for the past few days, but this is clearly out of control. I mean, look, does he need to hold Baekhyun all over the time while they are attending the pack meeting? Like, seriously? Everyone knows they are mates already, and it’s been more a year, even almost two years since they mated like crazy wolves in heat. The whole pack could hear their sounds at that time and it was seriously embarrassing as fuck.

“Chanyeol,” he mutters lowly, trying to pry the tight grip on his hip away, courtesy of the wide eyed alpha who doesn’t seem to even listen to him. Baekhyun huffs lowly, prying the huge fingers away from his hipbone and dropping them down. That’s when Chanyeol regains his sense back and he gazes down to the omega with a questioning look.

“What?” He says.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes on him. “What what?” The omega purses his lips in annoyance because Chanyeol doesn’t even listen to him talking earlier. Chanyeol notices his pout and the alpha goes to peck his mouth. Baekhyun would be lying if he says that it doesn’t give him the same fluttery feeling like the first time they kissed, because it does. Chanyeol has this weird kind of magic over him that can turn Baekhyun into a puddle of goo in o matter of second.

“Ahem.” One of the elders clears his throat at the public display of attention. Baekhyun feels his whole face reddens as he hears the snickers coming from their pack mates and he nudges his elbow to the alpha’s gut to keep his distance. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to pay attention to the others, as his round eyes keep gazing at Baekhyun as if he is the moon in his life (literally, yes).

“As I was saying before,” the elder, who is Baekhyun’s father, continues, “mating season is nearing. It’s coming in seven more days and according to the pack’s shaman, it’s going to be the stronger season for the whole year. Prepare yourself.”

Baekhyun, along with the other pack members, nods in affirmative to the advice. He yelps lowly when he feels possessive press on his bottom. He glances back through his shoulder and finds Chanyeol being way too close to him.

“Are you even listening?” He hisses lowly, reaching to pinch Chanyeol on his arm. The alpha winces but says nothing, even wrapping his arms around Baekhyun in a more possessive manner.

There are low snickers from everyone and as the elders dismiss them from the meeting, Baekhyun has to practically drag his alpha out of the place. Chanyeol is being so embarrassing!

 

 

***

 

 

They have been friends ever since they were little children. Baekhyun was the little submissive omega boy who got praised by the older but also got picked on by the other kids because of his complexion and height. He would cry when the others pushed him around until he fell down on his bum.

Chanyeol had always been the kindest alpha out there. He would grab a small dried stick and used it as some kind of his sword. He chased away the others and threatened them to try fighting him. They would always end up in a fist fights and the elders would sit them all on the floor, lecturing them about getting alone together. Chanyeol would end up with little scratches on his whole body while the others would always have blue wounds.

By the end of the day, Baekhyun would always take Chanyeol by his arm to the riverside to clean his wound. Chanyeol would always ask him whether he was okay and Baekhyun would always tell him that he was okay. Chanyeol would say sorry for coming late and then he would reach for Baekhyun’s cheeks with his chubby hands, to wipe the dried tears away. Baekhyun would smile up at him, his cheeks going up into two cute rounds, and he would tell Chanyeol that he was grateful for his help.

Chanyeol had always been his own little protector.

As they got older, Baekhyun grew a bit in height and he grew until he stuck at the shortest point for omegas. No one would mock him again because of his height, because Chanyeol would tower behind Baekhyun to glare at everyone.

His complexion was also one of the things the kids mocked him with. Baekhyun wondered why he was way too white. The older people in their pack seemed to like his complexion, but the kids didn’t. Chanyeol told him that the kids were envious of him, because with being as white as Baekhyun did, he looked shining. Baekhyun would giggle at that and Chanyeol would always say that Baekhyun looked like an angel.

As they grew older and older, they started to change. Their instinct changed and their stares changed. Baekhyun felt like a real omega when he got his first heat. Holding hands with Chanyeol didn’t feel the same as they were kids. The older Chanyeol’s hold on his hand felt comforting and protective, in a sense that was so different from when he did it while they were kids.

Then their first mating season as adult started. Chanyeol’s approach seemed different. He stared at Baekhyun all the time, being so protective and looking very much like a real alpha. Baekhyun felt his inner omega was giving up and by the time Chanyeol told him that he liked him and he wanted to court him, Baekhyun had decided to give him his all.

Their first kiss was very memorable. It was when they sat by the riverside while telling each other about their day. Baekhyun didn’t see it coming, for he was playing with the water surrounding his legs at that time, but the next time he lifted his head, Chanyeol’s face was already so close to him. Then Chanyeol asked whether he could kiss him, with their lips just an inch apart. Baekhyun closed his eyes and said yes. It was the sweetest first kiss ever.

A year into their courting, another mating season started and Chanyeol started to show his desire to mate with him. Baekhyun was sure. He was very sure of this decision and it took them only a day into mating season before they went to the elders to ask for the permission. The elders granted them the permission, already seeing this coming.

Their first mating was a long process. Chanyeol worshipped his body for all night long, before taking him for so many times in just a week. Baekhyun was left exhausted and his throat was swollen because of his long screams for so many nights. Their pack mates were teasing them about that once they got back.

 

 

***

 

 

On each mating season, Chanyeol has been acting more and more possessive. Baekhyun loves him in every condition, yes, but the alpha’s behavior these few days is too much.

Chanyeol is always one to love touching, but he is too much sometimes. He is following Baekhyun to anywhere he is going. And he growls when people are staring.

This time, as the mating season starts again, Baekhyun could only surrender from the touching monster which is Chanyeol. The alpha drags him into a kiss everytime they step out of their cottage, making sure that everyone is watching. He loves touching Baekhyun here and there, everywhere, earning them whistles from everyone.

The first day of mating season starts. Baekhyun manages to escape from Chanyeol’s grip early in the morning while the alpha is still fast asleep. He grabs his clothes and wears them pretty quickly to cover his nakedness (courtesy of Chanyeol and his possessive nature). He grabs the basket full of dirty clothes and heads out to the river to wash them.

Halfway through his walk, he meets the alpha pup Sehun who seems to be very fidgety by the clearing.

“Sehun? What are you doing there this early?” Baekhyun asks, coming closer to check on the alpha. Sehun has always been the small alpha pup who followed after him and Chanyeol when they were still kids. He has always been close to the both of them and Baekhyun considers him as his own younger brother (as he is the only child from his mother and father).

“Hey, hyung. Uh, I was… thinking.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes on him. “Thinking? This early morning? And in here?”

Sehun rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, it’s mating season and… and I was just, uhm…”

Something clicks in Baekhyun’s head and he smiles knowingly. “Are you going to court someone this time?”

The young alpha’s face flushes in pale pink and Baekhyun drops his basket altogether, skipping towards the other. “Oh gosh, you are serious. Who is it?”

Sehun gulps, “K-Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun gasps. “Oh my gosh, Sehun! You should have done it since last year! Why are you waiting for so long?” He hits the other’s arm repeatedly.

The young alpha whines, shying away from the hit. “I want to make sure that he wants me too.”

“Aww, don’t worry! He likes you just as much,” Baekhyun reaches to pat the young alpha’s head, much to his difficulty. Sehun nods and gazes down to his forgotten basket. “Are you heading to the river? Where is Chanyeol hyung?”

Baekhyun grabs the basket, only to have it taken away by Sehun. “Chanyeol is still asleep.”

“It’s surprising to know that he would let you out of his sight nowadays.”

“I know, right?” Baekhyun huffs softly, “He is too over protective. It’s sweet, but sometimes it’s too much.”

Sehun laughs. “He just loves you a bit too much.”

Baekhyun smiles, “I know that.”

 

 

***

 

 

He doesn’t remember how long he is chatting with Sehun by the riverside while washing the clothes but then Chanyeol is suddenly by his side and holding onto his arm. Baekhyun yelps in surprise, not expecting him to be there. He finds a look of anger and maybe disbelief in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Hey, you are awake.” Baekhyun whispers lowly. Sehun lifts a hand to greet the taller alpha but he steps back when Chanyeol glares at him. He gets pulled up to his feet, with his alpha snatching the basket of clothes, and then dragging him back to their cottage. He is barely able to say bye to Sehun but Chanyeol has dragged him away from the spot.

Right after their cottage door is slammed shut, Chanyeol is kissing him roughly, lips nipping and teeth biting. Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his skull, the basket rolling away from them and damp clothes dropping around their feet.

“Why did you leave me alone?” Chanyeol asks with a growl, his hands rough and big, wandering along Baekhyun’s body. Soon enough, impatient fingers pull the shirt out of his head and drag his pants down altogether to his ankles.

Baekhyun gasps when he is pushed down to the fur bed, face down and butt up. Chanyeol’s hands rub along his thighs and hips, caressing with his rough fingers, before manhandling him. Chanyeol’s face is so close to his entrance, his warm breathing hits it fast and unsteady.

“C-Chanyeol,” he calls out, only to mewl out loud when teeth digging into the flesh of his butt. Oh, possessive alpha.

Baekhyun feels drool running down along his chin when his alpha drags his face closer to his entrance. A tongue licks around the rim, so deliberately slow before sticking inside with no mercy. His voice breaks as he whimpers out, feeling so aroused by the sudden dominance Chanyeol shows him. It feels like his inner omega is completely submitting to Chanyeol.

“Aaah-” He moves his hips, mind completely blanks as he rides his alpha’s tongue to oblivion. Chanyeol loves it when he is being vocal and being responsive to every single thing he does to him.

“Chanyeol!” He cries out in surprise when the alpha spreads his butt cheeks apart, the mouth vigorously sucking his entrance with so much force that he feels himself weakens. Baekhyun can’t even remember what he has been doing before this. His mind is completely filled with how Chanyeol is sucking his self lubrication out of him, teasing him and pushing him to his limit.

Baekhyun is nearing his peak when suddenly the alpha pulls away and flips him to his back. He finds the alpha towering on top of him, eyes blown in dominance. He whimpers when Chanyeol spreads his legs open and sticks his fingers into him. There is nothing he can describe this feeling with. It’s too good.

“I woke up and couldn’t find you anywhere.” Chanyeol says through his gritted teeth. Baekhyun chokes out when the fingers jab his inside so harshly that it feels so good. Why is he so aroused? Is it because it’s mating season? Or is it because he likes it when Chanyeol is dominating him like this?

“And you were out there, talking to another alpha. What are you thinking?” The alpha growls, pushing his three fingers deep inside. Baekhyun arches his back, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

“You belong to me.” Chanyeol says while his other hand reaches for his leaking erection to help him off. Baekhyun opens his teary eyes, as they are practically begging for more from the alpha. Chanyeol helps him off, moving both of his hands so quickly.

Baekhyun arches his back, his moan comes out broken when he reaches his peak. He pants heavily as he slumps back on the bed, feeling his limbs weak.

The bed dips around and then Chanyeol is pulling his own clothes away. When Baekhyun’s eyes are opened again, he is face to face with a hard erection belongs to the alpha. The look in Chanyeol’s eyes is so dark and that makes Baekhyun quickly scrambles up to his knees, his pretty little hands tremblingly reach for the cock.

Chanyeol grunts when he rubs the erection up and down. Baekhyun watches for the alpha’s expression, wanting to see how far he could push the other. When a hand drops onto his head to tangle in his locks, Baekhyun fastens his hands and tries his best to wrap the huge thing, because despite him using his two hands, Chanyeol is still not enough in his grip.

“Suck, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol orders lowly and who is he to deny what his alpha wants?

Baekhyun nods and goes closer, parting his mouth as wide as possible because Chanyeol is so huge. When the tip rests on his tongue, he moans out softly at the taste of the bitter precum. Chanyeol is watching his every movement so Baekhyun will have to do his best to pleasure the alpha.

Chanyeol growls in pleasure when warm heat envelops his erection. Baekhyun breathes heavily through his nose, his eyes darting up to watch his alpha’s face. That’s a super turn on for Chanyeol because he starts thrusting into the omega’s mouth for a quicker pace. Baekhyun moans in surprise, his saliva trailing down his chin and neck while he holds onto the alpha’s thighs for leverage.

Sucking Chanyeol has always been a thrill and also a challenge for Baekhyun. The alpha is so huge that it barely fits his mouth but he is going to do his best to give the pleasure for his alpha. The rest that couldn’t fit into his mouth would be taken care with his hands only.

It feels like forever until Chanyeol decides to pull out of his mouth. Baekhyun’s mouth still hangs open hungrily and he obeys when the alpha pushes him back to lie down on the bed. Chanyeol hovers on top of him, his hand running along the start of his knot and his shaft, jerking off above him.

The cum splatters all over his whole body, from his face to his chest and stomach. Baekhyun pants as he feels the sticky liquid of his alpha covers him all over. It’s so weirdly satisfying; his inner omega keeps howling in delight at the obvious action of marking and how Chanyeol is leaving such a long term scent on him.

Chanyeol is panting heavily while reaching to scoop a good amount of his cum with his fingers, bringing it closer to the omega’s mouth. Baekhyun obediently parts his mouth open, moaning when the cum fills his taste bud. The alpha is watching his every movement with sharp eyes.

“Is it good?” Chanyeol asks, voice so low that Baekhyun almost misses it. He nods as an answer, sucking and licking the fingers clean. The alpha hovers above him, dipping down to kiss his lips. Their mouths tangle, lips twisting and tongues teasing. Baekhyun mewls as he feels hands caressing all over his skin, practically feeling him up and down. Chanyeol detaches their lips apart with a loud sticky sound, and then he goes to suck marks with his sharp canines all over the omega’s neck.

Baekhyun lets out a low purr at the amount of affection poured on him. Chanyeol might seem so possessive and over protective, but he is so sweet when he shows his love.

The omega meekly mewls, his hands shoot up to grab onto the alpha’s broad shoulder when the blunt tip of Chanyeol’s cock is pressing against his entrance. With their eyes locked together, Chanyeol pushes deep inside. Baekhyun’s back arches off of the bed, his mouth letting out soft gasps.

It feels so good to be joined as one once again. They might have done it numerous of times, but Baekhyun still can’t get how it affects him so much.

Bouncy whimpers leave his mouth as Chanyeol starts pumping into his, so fast and so rough. The alpha’s heavy balls hang and slap against his butt cheeks on every thrust in. Baekhyun feels his legs go numb at how Chanyeol is holding them up to tensely, wanting them to get closer and closer.

The amount of his self lubrication and Chanyeol’s precum creates a continuous squelching sound that is so dirty but Baekhyun loves listening to it, as if it’s echoing his own moans. His fingers are tightly gripping onto Chanyeol’s shoulders for dear life, as his ass is pounded with so much force that the flesh keeps jiggling.

Chanyeol’s cock keeps producing the precum and it starts leaking out of him, wetting their fur bed. Baekhyun lets out whiny moan when the alpha pulls out of him, just as the knot is about to lock them together. Chanyeol lies back on the bed, his cock standing so proudly in the air. Baekhyun feels his mouth water from the sight of the erection, wanting it back in any hole he has.

He eagerly climbs on top of the alpha and grabs onto the cock with his hands, caressing it up and down before slowly sitting down on it. He purrs loudly when the cock enters him once again, rubbing his insides and giving him delicious friction. He just loves it so much.

Chanyeol lands a slap over his butt, a silent order for him to start moving. Baekhyun pants, holding himself with his palms against the alpha’s taut stomach before he starts lifting himself up and down on the stiff erection. Chanyeol feels so good when he is so aroused like this. Baekhyun loves riding him when he is like this; it gives him the satisfaction that he is the one arousing his alpha this far and the only one who can please him.

“C-Chan—” He breathes out, heaving loudly while grinding in circular motions to tease the alpha. There are huge hands roughly squeezing his butt cheeks and as he gazes down, Chanyeol is staring up at him with such a strong gaze.

“Do it properly.” The alpha growls at him. Baekhyun gulps and continues grinding to tease him further, wanting to see what’s going to happen next.

Wrong  move; because Chanyeol pulls out and slams him down to the bed. Baekhyun gasps when his nose dips into the bed, the same cock entering him from behind once again. Chanyeol fucks him so hard that he can’t even close his mouth. Their fur bed is ruined by now, wet from the cum and ripped apart as Chanyeol keeps moving so fast into him. Baekhyun also ruins it by gripping onto it too tightly, pulling the furs out.

“Don’t test my patience!” Chanyeol growls into his ear, a hand pulling onto his locks in a firm grip. Baekhyun feels his neck twisting, his eyes meet Chanyeol’s furious ones. The alpha is staring at him with love that is way too strong but he actually enjoys being suffocated by Chanyeol’s love.

The alpha pulls him up by the grip on his hair until he is standing straight on his knees on the bed. Chanyeol is still fucking him so roughly, knot starting to form on the base. Baekhyun’s saliva keeps trailing down his chin and neck.

“Aaah!!” He screams out when Chanyeol’s one hand circles around his hip and goes to jerk him off. His mouth is sealed by the alpha’s harsh kiss that knocks their teeth together. By now, he can no longer hold his voice back, moaning openly into Chanyeol’s mouth.

Their movement has grown frantic, their hips keep slamming while they try to reach their highest peak. Baekhyun moves his hips back everytime Chanyeol slams into him. The knot locks them together and prevents them from moving apart from each other so Chanyeol decides to just hump into him, while his other hand reaches to cruelly twist the omega’s nipples.

Baekhyun cries in the painful pleasure, his nipples reddening pretty quickly while Chanyeol pulls at them without any mercy. By the time Chanyeol digs his canine into his mating mark to create an even bolder mark above it, Baekhyun comes straight away to their fur bed.

He is losing his consciousness from such a powerful orgasm when the alpha blows his load into him, all thick and splashing freely in his canal.

 

 

***

 

 

When he is awake after some time later, Chanyeol is already out of him, knot deflated, and is currently sucking bite marks into his thighs. Baekhyun lets out a soft moan and the alpha looks up at that.

“You are awake.” He states softly. Baekhyun tries closing his legs but Chanyeol holds onto his knees, pushing them up to his chest while rendering him open and powerless.

The omega cries softly when the pleasure hits him at all the right places. Chanyeol keeps licking onto his awakening erection and lapping onto his swollen entrance.

“A-Alpha,” he calls softly. Chanyeol gazes up, keeping their eyes locked while sucking onto his cock. Baekhyun trembles in pure pleasure, his hands coming down to caress the alpha’s messy locks. Chanyeol’s face disappears in between his legs, pleasuring him until all he can do is to moan softly.

Eventually, Chanyeol pulls away and he also helps Baekhyun up from the bed, gently guiding him to reverse their position. Baekhyun ends up sitting on top of the alpha’s face, moving his hips forward and backwards while Chanyeol eats him out. It’s a long process and Baekhyun is crying in pleasure with tears streaming down his face while being stimulated to the core. Chanyeol is spoiling him so much, his mouth doing wonders and his hands caressing his thighs up and down.

“C-Chanyeol, ah, ah,” he looks down and watches as his legs keep showing and hiding the alpha’s face. He whimpers out loud, finding it so arousing that his cock twitches and lets out a weak shoot of cum.

The alpha notices the telltale of him coming to his end so he lifts Baekhyun up from him, pulling him to the small window of their cottage. Baekhyun follows weakly, his legs trembling and before he knows it, his face is pressed against the cold window while Chanyeol is pushing his cock into him.

The window fogs as he breathes heavily against it. He notices that it’s already night time and it means Chanyeol is keeping him busy for so long. The smell of their mating is so strong and he gazes up to the brightly shining moon up there in the night sky.

His breath hitches when Chanyeol attacks his sweet spot dead on with his cock. There is a hand holding onto the side of his face and then the alpha kisses him softly. Baekhyun’s eyes shut as he relishes in the gentle lip lock, such a contrast to how harsh Chanyeol is fucking him open with his hard cock.

By the time he is whimpering continuously to the upcoming orgasm, he misses the way everyone else is avoiding their cottage. Chanyeol sure shows his dominance well.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun loses count on how many times Chanyeol is fucking him, but the next time he wakes up again, Chanyeol is watching him from beside him. Baekhyun smiles lazily and cuddles closer, having an arm pulling him close to the alpha’s chest.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, nuzzling into his throat. Baekhyun hums, “You were so rough, but I love it. Don’t worry. Though, I can’t feel my hips right now.”

The alpha chuckles lowly and peppers kisses along his throat and neck. Baekhyun giggles at the ticklish feeling and then Chanyeol stops altogether, simply just relaxing on top of him.

Baekhyun gazes down at the alpha, his fingers gently caressing the messy locks. Despite him showing his power and strong dominance earlier, Baekhyun still finds the same boy who chased the bad boys away with the dried stick as he stares at his alpha mate. Everything can happen and he will still love Chanyeol.

“Hey, Chanyeol?” He calls softly. The alpha flicks his gaze to him and Baekhyun finds himself smiling.

“You are hot when you are possessive and dominating me but,” he pauses when there is a slight pale pink decorating the alpha’s sticking ears. He laughs softly and reaches to tenderly rub those ears that he loves the most.

“But, you don’t have to worry about anything. I’m forever yours though, just like how you are forever mine. Stop worrying, okay? Nothing could change my love for you.” He whispers softly.

Chanyeol stares at him for a few seconds before his round eyes which have always been so expressive are glinted with something akin to pure love and eternal affection. He goes up to peck Baekhyun on his mouth.

“Yeah, okay. We own each other. Yeah.” The alpha whispers, tone all soft and relieved.

Baekhyun smiles and tangles his fingers into the alpha’s locks, caressing his scalp and slowly pulling him down for a proper, gentle kiss. “Hmm, right. Forever.”

Once again, Baekhyun manages to tackle Chanyeol’s possessiveness for this round of mating season. What’s going to happen in the next one?

 

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Dear prompter requested for rough sex so don't read if you are not comfortable with it]  
> Still, thanks for those who are reading!


End file.
